Soul Healing
by Princess-Of-Hobbits
Summary: Arinya is the sister of Arthur, the Princess of Camelot. She carries a secret of her own, but when a stranger arrives into town, she realizes that she's not alone. Follow Arinya's adventures with Merlin, Arthur, and the others as they fight scorers, griffins, a dragon and each other. Merlin x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Merlin fans. This story mostly follows Arthur's sister Arinya, and the effect that she has on the story line. This is a Merlin/OC story. I do hope that everyone likes it, and would review ^^ I've already written plenty of chapters, so I expect to upload soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. BBC does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sunrays shone through the large window of the bedroom. A young woman stood in her white nightgown looking at the town bellow her, while a soft breeze that entered her chamber played with her long red hair. Warm sunshine cast a golden glance over the town bellow, making everything glimmer in the morning light. Arinya had always loved Camelot, and was grateful that she had been raised here. Yet sometimes she wished that she was able to go further than the woods.

Though she was the daughter of the King of Camelot, with many comforts, she was far from happy. Uther, her father, was the main source of her discomfort.

Her thought were interrupted by three energetic knocks on her door. "My Lady, may I come in?" Came the shy voice of her maid.

"You may," Arinya said.

Her servant, Guinevere, a young lady of the same age as she was, entered carrying a pile of clothes in her hands.

"The new dresses that you had required have arrived," Guinevere explained, as she held up one of the dresses. It was bright a bright violet one, with long V shaped sleeves, and a golden belt around the waist. It was very beautiful, and probably very expensive.

Arinya sighed sadly. "You and I both know that I don't care a bit about clothes," she said, motioning for her maid to help her into her dress. "I've only required some new ones for the feast my father is holding this upcoming days."

When she thought about it she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed with the fact that the king was holding a feast to celebrate that Camelot had been free of magic for twenty years. Of course she knew that there was nothing that she could do to change his mind since he was stubbornness himself.

"I'm aware of that," Guinevere replied, zipping the dress. "Let's get started with your hair." Before she had the time to say something Guinevere had already gestured her towards the vanity where she started to work on her hair. While Arinya waited she looked at her own reflection. Two intelligent hazel eyes looked back at her. She looked like an average girl with long red hair, which fell to the middle of her back, and a heart shaped face. She was at the average height for an eighteen year old girl, with a slender build.

It didn't take long for her maid to finish. "There," Guinevere said, pleased with the result. Two strands of Arinya's hair were weaved into a braid to the back of her head, where she had tied them into a bun, with one braid going down.

"Thank you, Gwen," Arinya said gratefully, standing up and hurrying out of her chambers. She walked through the corridors of the castle, bending her head in greeting to everyone that walked past her, until she had reached the chambers of the king's ward.

When she entered the chambers she found Morgana staring out the window. The bags under her eyes were visible, the sign of a restless night. When she heard the sound of footsteps she snapped out of her own thoughts, to look at her.

"Are you alright?" Arinya asked concerned, standing next to her.

Morgana nodded and smiled faintly. "I am. I'm just a bit tired. That's all."

During the years that the two of them knew each other, she had been learned to see straight through her. "No, you're not," she corrected. "I know when something is troubling you. And right now something is."

She sighed. "You know me better than anyone," Morgana said. "I'm just bothered that Uther is celebrating while innocent people die at his hand for no reason."

Morgana had expressed countless times how much this angered her, and many times she had told Uther about it.

"So am I," Arinya agreed, reassuringly placing her hand on her shoulder. "And it also bothers me that there is nothing that we can do to change his mind. Yet we can sulk all that we want, it won't change the situation. Why don't you and I go for a ride through the woods?"

At that idea Morgana's eyes brightened. "I do like the sound of that."

For hours they rode through the woods, completely forgetting about the things that had troubled them. By the time they had returned to the castle it was already late in the afternoon. Guinevere had helped Arinya with adjusting her hair so that she was looking decently for the dinner that evening.

When she was ready she made her way to the chambers of her brother, and entered it. He was sitting behind the table near the window, writing something down on a piece of parchment. He looked up from it when he saw her approaching.

"Arinya," he greeted. "For what do I own the pleasure of your company?"

The princess shrugged. "For no particular reason really. I just came here so you can escort me the throne room where everyone shall be waiting for the arrival of Lady Helen."

Arthur made a face. "Sounds exciting," he said sarcastic, standing up and hooking his arm with that of his sister. "Let's get going then. We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

As they walked through the corridors Arthur told her about his encounter with an unknown young man, whose name was Merlin, who had stood up against him during his training. When he mentioned that he thrown him into the dungeons she made a mental note to free him out of his cell tomorrow. She couldn't let someone innocent suffer for being brave.

Everyone was gathered in the throne room when Lady Helen made her arrival. As she walked in she made her way towards them.

"Lady Helen," Uther said, meeting her halfway across the room. "Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations."

She bowed before him. "Pleasure's all mine."

"How was your journey?" he wanted to know.

Lady Helen giggled at little before she sighed. "The time it took, Sire," she complained.

Uther took her hand in his, placing a gentle kiss on the back. "Well it's always worth the wait."

"It will be," she said after a pause, her eyes glinting. Arinya couldn't help but look at the woman with unsure feelings. There was something about her which she couldn't quite place, as if she had something to hide. She knew that telling someone about that wouldn't resolve anything, so she kept her lips sealed.

During dinner she was seated between Arthur and Morgana, as they all listened intently to what their guest had to say. Sometimes she would exchange a look with them, when Uther wasn't paying attention to them.

The rest of the night Arinya spent inside her own chambers. She was lying in her bed, reading a book about healing which Gaius had given to her the other day. Her passion for healing had only grown ever since she had told the court physician about it. He had been proud that someone shared the same interest as he did, and did whatever he could to share his knowledge with her.

By the time the first sunrays crept through the curtains Arinya woke up from her slumber. She quickly changed into a moonlight blue dress, and weaved her hair into a simple braid before he made her way out of her chamber.

It was still early when she made her way into the physician chambers where the old man was already busy with mixing two potions together. He looked up from his work when he heard the sound of her footsteps coming towards him. "Arinya, what brings you here so early?"

She placed the book that she had borrowed from him on the table. "I came to return this," she answered, observing what he was doing. "And also to pick up a sleeping draft for Morgana, but I can already see that you're working on it."

He smiled proudly, while he handed her the bottle with the green liquid. "You've sure done your research, my dear. I was planning on asking Merlin to bring this draft to Morgana, but I can't find that boy anywhere."

_Merlin. _The name sounded familiar to her, and it took Arinya a moment until she realized where she had heard that name before. "Gaius," she started, fidgeting with the medallion around her neck. "Yesterday Arthur told me that he had thrown someone named Merlin into the cells because had had insulted him. I was planning on releasing him, but I forgot. I had no idea that he was the new apprentice that you had talked about."

Gaius sighed. "That silly boy. I told him to stay out of trouble, and he doesn't even listen to me. Do you mind walking with me to the cells?"

She smiled faintly while she nodded and followed the court physician out of his chambers and through the corridors of the castle. When they reached the dungeons Arinya spoke with the guards about making a deal, while Gaius was already talking with the boy.

By the time she was finished she turned her heels towards the cell to see this new ward of the physician. He was taller than she was. He wore a blue tunic, and had raven colored hair that hung just above his eyes, with bright blue eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me!" Gaius complained, pacing through the cell. "The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

"I'm sorry," the young man apologized, meaning his words.

"Gaius," Arinya called, standing before the opening of the cell. "I managed to pull some strings to get him released."

His face beamed with happiness. "Oh, thank you. Thank you," he said ecstatically. Gaius gave him a disapproving look for being so excited.

"I would like you to meet Arinya, the princess of Camelot," Gaius said, motioning towards the princess. "Arinya, this is Merlin, my ward. If it wouldn't be for her you would certainly sleep here another night."

"I won't forget this, My Lady," Merlin said gratefully, shaking her hand.

Arinya smiled. "Neither can I forget about someone who was brave enough to stand up against my brother. You sure have some courage Merlin, or you're simply a fool. I cannot yet tell." He smiled faintly. "I couldn't let you stay here much longer, that's why I decided to let you out. There is only a small price to pay."

The princess watched how he gave her a confusing look before she followed the physician out of the cells, holding back her laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to thank everyone who has read this, and was kind enough to leave a review.

Female whovian Thank you so much. I'm pleased that you like it :)

TheWickedHeart Thank you!

I had promised that I would update soon, and I do believe this is really soon. I'm currently busy with writing chapter seventeen, so I have enough to post regularly. If there are any grammar mistakes in this story I do apologize. English isn't my first language, and sometimes I don't notice something. I do try to change it before anyone notices it!

Other than that I know that there wasn't a dance at the feast in this chapter, but I decided to let them dance anyway :)

I don't own anything besides Arinya. BBC owns the rest.

* * *

**Chapter two**

It was a beautiful day when the children were gathered in the courtyard to throw some vegetables and fruit towards Merlin, who was standing in the stocks. This was the only way that she could free him from his cell, with a small price to pay.

While she stood beside Gaius, who was laughing heartily while his ward was being hit by tomatoes, she couldn't help but laugh herself. A part of her felt sorry for him having to experience this, and she was already planning to shorten his time in the stocks.

When some of the children got aware of her presence they ran towards her, begging her for stories. Arinya glanced at the sky, it was late in the morning now, and she was meant to meet Morgana later to look for a perfect dress for tomorrows feast, but she couldn't resist the children's earning faces. So, in the corner, surrounded by children, she smoothed out her moonlight blue dress and began.

_Many long years ago the people here lived in peace while dragons roamed free through the door. The people who possessed magic lived quietly together with those who didn't, and helped them with whatever they could. It was until a few of those people grew sick with the desire for more power than they already had._

_A dreadful battle began which lasted many long years. In the battle many people died at the hands of magic. The people that had magic, suffered for the mistakes that a few of them had made. The battle came to an end when twenty years ago all the magic was banned from Camelot, along with the dragons, when Uther became king._

"Do you believe magic to be bad?" one of the children asked.

"There is no evil in the heart of sorcery, only in the hearts of men. Never forget this," Arinya replied seriously. Her story had already ended and the children left one by one.

She patted the dirt of the skirt of her dress before she turned to see Merlin still standing in the stocks with Guinevere beside him. Arinya noticed the tension that hung between them as the two of them talked, and she could tell that they already cared for another.

When she stood beside them she heard Guinevere ask. "Don't you agree, milady?"

Since she hadn't heard the rest of their conversation the princess simply nodded in respond. "I should get going. I don't want Morgana to get worried," Arinya muttered. The thought of looking for dresses the entire afternoon didn't exactly sound appealing to her. "I have a fitting."

Together with Morgana she had spent the entire afternoon trying out dresses which were specially made for the upcoming feast. With every dress that she tried Arinya's headache grew. By the time dinner was also ended she couldn't help but feel relieved that today's activities had ended.

It was early the following morning when she was once again sitting in Morgana's chambers. She was seated on a chair near the window, fluttering through a book that she had found on the table.

When Merlin entered the room Morgana tied her hair together and stepped behind the chamber fold. "You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Arinya?"

Before Arinya was able to stand up Merlin looked around him uncomfortably before he fetched the dress while Morgana began to undress. It only took mere seconds for the princess to realize that Merlin wasn't aware of her presence, and was pretending to be her. Of course she could reveal herself, but that meant ruining the joke and she could use some laughter.

"I mean the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Morgana continued.

Merlin placed the gown on the screen.

"Well, does it?"

"Uhm-mm," he said with a high pitched voice while he shook his head, a failed attempt of Arinya's. The healer had to do her absolute best not to give up her cover, not wanting to make the situation even worse.

"If your brother wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't," Morgana continued.

Merlin tried to figure a way out of the situation, pacing through the chamber.

"So, do you know what that means?"

He made an "Hm-mm" sound, going along with the situation. Arinya wondered how foolish Morgana was for not realizing that something was happening.

"Where are you?" Morgana asked, looking over the top of the screen.

Merlin immediately held up one of her cloaks to hide his face. "Here" he answered with the same high voice, causing Arinya to hide her own face to stop her laughter. Merlin peeked through the neck of the cloak.

"It means I'm going by myself," the King's ward stated. He started to put the cloak down, heading towards the door. "I need some help with this fastening."

Panic rushed through him, while he had no idea how to solve this.

"Where are you, Inya?"

"I'm here," Arinya said, standing up. Merlin's eyes widen as he turned to look at her. She grinned with mischief while she motioned towards the door. He gave her a nervous smile before he hurried out of the chambers while Arinya started to help Morgana.

"So, it's whether I wear this little tease," Morgana said once she was done, and made her way back towards her vanity in a new dress, carrying another gown in her hands. She looked at the dress in the mirror, and then held up a maroon colored gown. "… or give them a night they'll really remember."

"I think we should give them a night they will never forget," Arinya said with a chuckle.

When she was ready with assisting her friend she made her way back to her own chambers where she looked through her closet in the hope to find a dress that she could wear. After a moment she found one. It was light green in color, with darker green flowers stitched onto it. It was sleeveless, with a high neckline.

Just when Arinya was about to put on the dress Guinevere entered her chambers. "That dress is beautiful," she gasped, taking in the dress. "Is this a new one?"

Arinya shook with her head. "No. Actually it was collecting dust in my closet."

Guinevere gestured Arinya to sit before the mirror so that she could do her hair properly. "You're going to look breathtaking. Like you always do. I'm positive that you're going to steal someone's heart tonight."

After that she made her eyes smokey green, and tint her lips into flaming red, she placed a silver circlet on top of her braided hair. While she looked at her own reflection in the mirror there came a knock on the door. "Enter," Arinya said.

Arthur entered the chambers, dressed decently for tonight's feast. He wore a brown jacket, and a red cloak of Camelot. "You look stunning," he complimented, while he looked at her. "Just like you always do. Don't you agree, Gwen?"

"I do, My Lord," Guinevere quickly answered, once she finished adjusting her hair. "She looks beautiful."

"You two are far too kind," Arinya thanked them. "Did you came her for a reason, Arthur?"

The prince nodded. "I did. I have the pleasure of escorting my lovely sister to the feast."

Arinya couldn't help but roll with her eyes before she hooked her arm through that of her brother. She had always praised the bond between the two of them. Even though she could sometime be angry at him sometimes, she loved him with all her heart.

Together the twins made their way towards the banquet hall where the room was already filled with many guests, which existed of noble families, knights and other important people. Music was being played were waiting to dance, while others were gathered nearby the tables which were filled with all sorts of food. Arinya nodded in greeting as she walked past the people, until they stopped in middle of the dance floor.

Arinya was dancing the first dance of the evening with Arthur, and the two siblings swirled gracefully through the room. During her lifetime the princess had been present at more balls than she could remember, and she had figured out dancing easily. It was the nicest way to spend the evening, and talking with people.

"I heard that you got into a fight with Merlin today," Arinya said, breaking the silence between them.

Arthur frowned and pressed his lips forwards, clearly not liking the subject she had picked out. There were so many better things to talk about instead of a boy that was working against him for two days now. "He wasn't much of a challenge. I won easily and –"

"That's not what everybody else is saying, Arthur," Arinya interrupted him with a smirk plastered on her lips. She was simply enjoying this too much. "They said that he made it rather difficult for you, and that he even managed to steal your mace. Did he really knock you onto the ground? You're seriously getting slower…"

"That is so not true!" he protested heavily and maybe a bit too loud because a couple of people were now looking at them to see what was going on. Arthur wanted to defend his honor even more, when he noticed the twinkle in her eyes, he burst into sweet laughter as he twirled her around elegantly. "You are such a tease, Arinya."

She knew that it would only be a waste of breath to continue taunting him, so she decided not to say anything when the music stopped and the song had ended. She applauded to thank the band that was playing before she made her way over to Morgana who had just entered the room wearing the sleeveless red gown.

"You look breathtaking," Arinya said to her before she briefly wrapped her arms around her friend's neck. "Did you notice how everyone was looking at you when you just entered the room? I believe that my brother had to wipe his mouth to look decent again."

Her friend didn't have time to come up with a respond because Arthur was already standing before her, so that he could talk to her. She wondered why the two of them wouldn't just admit their feelings for one another. It would make everything so much easier.

Arinya decided to give the two of them some privacy so that they could talk. Her eyes lingered through the room, so she wasn't paying attention when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she hastily apologized until she realized who it was. "Merlin! Oh dear, I had no idea. I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

He was smiling warmly to her. "I didn't see you as well, My Lady. I was looking around me –"

"Please call me Arinya. Oh right. This is your first time at a ball is it not?"

Merlin nodded understandingly. "It is. I have to say that it leaves quite an impression on me. For example you look stunning tonight."

Her cheeks flushed crimson at his words. Never before had a compliment made such an impression on her. She noticed by the color of his cheeks that he felt the same.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arinya said gratefully as her lips curled upwards. "You're behaving like a true gentleman. Do you care to dance?" As soon as the words her left her lips she realized what she had said. A princess dancing with a peasant. It sure sounded like a bad joke, yet she didn't seem to see the problem in it. The banquet hadn't yet started, and her father was yet to show up. It would be fine.

He looked astonished at her sudden question. "I ehm – don't know if that's wisely. I'm here to work tonight with Gaius, and I'm not a guest… I can't even dance and -"

Completely surprised by her own actions Arinya grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him with her through the crowd and towards the dance floor. "I wasn't going to take no for an answer. It's easy. I'm going to teach you. Just follow my feet."

There wasn't any time for Merlin to protest. The thoughts were pushed out of his head as she took his left hand in her right and his other round her waist. Her left hand came to rest on his shoulder and he felt warmth spread from her touch.

Arinya took a step back with her right foot and Merlin responded nervously by taking one forward with his left. Then she took a step to her right and closed her left foot which he also followed.

"I told you that it would be easy," Arinya said proudly with a smile.

They set off slowly round the room. Arinya watched the look of concentration of his face fondly. She could tell that he was really trying his best.

They had almost made it round the banquet room when Arinya took her hand off his shoulder. She grabbed Merlin's chin and pulled his head up so that instead of looking at his feet he was looking into her face.

"You're missing out all the fun if you continue to stare at your feet. My face is up here," she instructed with a smirk. "Besides I'm not that short."

"I'm sorry, Arinya. It's just that it's my first time dancing," Merlin apologized sounding rather sad. For some reason she didn't like it when he was looking like that. She was already seeing the newcomer as a friend, even though her brother couldn't stand him.

"There's no need to worry," she assured him. "You're doing great."

Merlin managed a couple of steps like this, his face still wrinkled in concentration. Sadly enough the song ended sooner than they two of them wanted it to end. He slowly let go off her while his bright blue eyes remained transfixed on hers.

They kept looking at each other while they thanked the band for the music, and curtsied at each other.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "You did amazing."

"Well I had a wonderful teacher," he told her which only made her smile proudly.

Before she could say anything her father entered the room. "I'm sorry, Merlin, but I need to be sitting at the table now."

She picked up the skirt of her green dress and hurried through the crowd towards her seat beside Morgana and the King, who was holding a speech for the people, and quickly sat down before someone had noticed her absence.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself, many pleasures. But few can compare, with the honor of introducing: Lady Helen!"

Everyone started to clap as Lady Helen entered the room and took place on top of a small stage, so that everyone could see her. The music started playing and a beautiful singing voice filled the room. Arinya had the pleasure of hearing Lady Helen sing a couple of times before because her father was a great fan of her singing.

After a couple of seconds listening to the song Arinya felt herself getting more tired, and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. She saw how everyone was falling asleep, and quickly covered her ears only to see Merlin doing to the same, wondering why they were the only ones that were awake.

The rhythm of the song changed and cobwebs started to appear on the people, making it look as if they have been asleep for many long years.

Lady Helen's attention was focused on Arthur as she kept continue singing. Arinya was too perplexed to do something when Lady Helen fished a dagger out of her sleeve and got closer to Arthur. If she didn't act now he would get killed!

Before Arinya could come up with something she saw Merlin's eyes flash into gold, and the chandelier fell down from the ceiling and fall onto Lady Helen. Silence filled the room as everyone slowly rose from their sleeps, and wiped away the cobwebs.

They were now staring at the woman that was lying underneath the chandelier. It was the woman that had threatened her father a few days ago when he had executed her son. _Soon you will share my tears, Uther Pendragon. _This was her plan all along. To kill Arthur so that they had both lost their son.

The woman was able to pick up the dagger and threw it at Arthur who was standing before his chair now. Suddenly the time was slowed down, and Arinya saw how Merlin jumped towards Arthur to push him onto the ground, so that the dagger planted itself into his chair.

Everyone was holding their breaths as the woman gave one last grasp of breath before her head hit the floor.

Arinya hurried to her brother and Merlin who were both standing again, and wrapped her arms around Arthur. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned as she tried to see if he had any wounds.

"I'm fine, Arinya," he assured with a weak voice, but did reassure her enough.

She turned around to face Merlin. "You saved my brother's life, Merlin… a debt must be repaid."

Uther seemed to agree with her while Merlin tried to disagree. "Well don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No honestly you don't have to, your Highness and My Lady," Merlin continued being his humble self. Arinya could see that he didn't like the credit, and that wasn't why he had done it. He had used magic, and she was only one who seemed to have noticed it.

"No absolutely," Uthur continued smiling at him. "This merits something quite special."

"Well..." Merlin tried stopping him again only to be ignored.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

Arinya had to hold in her laughter, and applauded with everyone else. This is certainly the last thing that he wanted since they both couldn't stand one another.

"Father," Arthur called to him, clearly not happy with this new change either. Arinya wanted to talk to Merlin so that she could thank him for his actions, but was being pulled along with along with Arthur who stormed after their father out of the banquet room.

The talking would have to wait for another time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

I'm updating sooner than I expected that I would. I just wanted to thank everyone who's reading this story :""D It sure means a lot to me.

TheWickedHeart Thank you! I'm glad that you like it :)

**Disclaimer: **I only own Arinya. BBC owns the rest.

* * *

**Chapter three**

It was early in the morning by the time that Arinya had woken up from her deep sleep. It had been late last evening when she had finally gone to bed. She had to listen hours to her brother complaining about his new menservant, and how much he disliked the idea.

Arthur had eventually fallen asleep against her shoulder after calling Merlin a disaster for the twentieth time. Arinya had retreated to her own chamber so that she could sleep a couple of hours herself, but had woken up from the small sunrays that crept through the curtain.

The princess had changed into a soft green dress, with long V shaped sleeves, and a silver belt. Her mother's necklace suited perfectly with it, and really stood out against the soft colors. Arinya was busy with brushing her long hair when the door of her chamber opened slowly.

"Hello," a familiar voice came and she didn't even have to turn her head to know that it was Guinevere. "I had no idea that you were awake already. Let me help you with that." It was impossible for Arinya to argue because Guinevere had already taken over her hairbrush and started to untangle her hair. "The feast a few nights ago sure was lovely. I didn't mean that it was all lovely, with the whole attempt at your brother of course."

"I know what you meant, Gwen. It sure was lovely," Arinya agreed with her.

"I had no idea that you and Merlin were so close with each other since the two of you suddenly started dancing. I was just relieved that your father wasn't there to see it, because you know how furious he would if he saw you dancing with someone that's not noble."

Sadly enough, Guinevere was right. Uther did saw people of noble as people that were better than the others, and had intended that his daughter would marry one of them. "I had no idea what came over me, Gwen. At first we were just talking, and out of nowhere I had asked him to dance with me. I didn't even think twice about what others would be saying, it just happened. Luckily enough only a few people had seen it."

"Do you like Merlin then?" Guinevere suddenly asked causing Arinya's jaw to fall open.

"No," Arinya immediately protested turning her head to face her servant. "I do not like Merlin like that. He's different. Besides I've only met him a couple of days ago. He's just a friend. Nothing more." And she was telling the truth. "Did you notice the look on Arthur's face when Morgana entered the room yesterday? The two of them really like each other, even though they are both too stubborn to admit it."

Guinevere laughed quietly behind them. "I thought that I was the only one to have noticed that. I'm sure that it won't take long before one of them has found the courage to be honest," she agreed with her. That was one of the best things about being friends with Guinevere, even though she was a servant, the two of them basically shared the same opinion about everything. It made everything so much easier.

They both continued to talk like that for a little while until Guinevere was finished with doing Arinya's hair. "There," she said proudly. "All done." Her hair was separated into three braids, and filled with small white flowers.

"It's beautiful," Arinya gasped as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She always felt that she looked prettier whenever Guinevere had done her hair. For some reason she always knew what suited her well. "Thank you so much, Guinevere. What is on today's schedule?"

"Have you really forgotten about today? Your father is holding a tournament, and he suspects that you're in the crowd together with Lady Morgana," Guinevere helped her remember.

Arinya licked her lips. "I did forget about that. This means that I have to watch for days how man fight bravely in the tournament in which I'm not allowed to participate myself. I guess I have no other choice than to cheer for my brother."

"I'm afraid so," Guinevere agreed with a smile. "I saw him heading to the training ground with Merlin yesterday. The poor thing was all dressed in armor."

Arinya smiled at the thought of Merlin in armor that was far too big for him. It must be a hilarious sight. "I think that I'm going to take a look to see how those two are doing, and make sure that they don't strangle one another. I will see you when the tournament starts."

The princess didn't gave her servant some time to come up with a respond as she grabbed a black cloak from a chair, and rushed out of her chamber, through the corridors of the castle. It was rather quiet in the castles besides the guards, and the servants that seemed to be in a rush this early. It was only a few hours after dawn.

It was already warm when Arinya stepped outside, as her bare skin was being touched by the sunrays. There was a soft wind, but it was at all an agreeable day.

It only took a couple of minutes until Arinya reached the training ground where people were busy with preparing for the tournament. Within the blink of an eye she could spot her brother dressed in chainmail, while Merlin was trying to dress him properly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur suddenly called out with irritation hearable in his voice. Merlin looked around to see what he could've missed, but wasn't able to see it. "My _sword."_

As soon as Arthur had mentioned the name of the weapon he realized what he had forgotten, he quickly apologized and handed it to the prince who didn't look impressed at all and stormed off.

"That went well," Arinya said causing Merlin to nearly jump out of his skin because he hadn't seen her approach.

"Oh, Arinya. How long have you been standing there?" he asked in return.

"Long enough to see you forgetting to hand Arthur his sword," she responded with a smile. "Don't worry, Merlin. It's not easy to remember everything a knight needs in battle. It took me a long while to remember. You're doing fine."

"Thanks. Is he always treating his servants like a sack of potatoes?"

Arinya chuckled amusingly. "Unfortunately yes. He isn't very charming. I'm sure that Arthur will come around soon enough. He's just stressing out about the tournament. It's a great deal to him. He wants to prove the people what he's worth, and that he's truly the future King of Camelot."

Merlin nodded understandingly. "Well I hope that if he becomes King he's not behaving like a dollop-head," he muttered under his breath, causing Arinya to burst into laughter.

"Let's hope for our sakes that he's not. He has a good heart. He's only having trouble with showing it. Anyway Merlin, I was hoping that it would run into you the other day, but I saw that you were too busy with practicing with Arthur. I wanted to know that it won't tell anyone your secret. It's safe with me."

His sky blue eyes widened in utter shock. "What secret?"

She bended her head forwards. "I saw that you used magic to let the chandelier fall on Lady Helen. Well not Lady Helen, but the woman who pretended to be her."

"Why won't you tell anyone about it?" Merlin asked, his brows knitted in confusion.

In one smooth motion she pulled the young warlock with her into a tent. She let go off him when she stood in the center, and focused on the candle before her. The candle lit fire, and she was able to hear him gasp behind her.

"You have magic as well," he said in astonishment.

Arinya turned to face him, tears stinging in her eyes. "You're the first person that I ever told about it, besides Gaius. I want to let you know that you can trust me, Merlin. I'm not going to ruin your life here by telling anyone your secret. That's why I decided to share mine with you."

He was silent for a moment, letting all the fresh information sink. "What makes you think that I won't share your secret with anyone else? Do you trust me that much?"

She nodded. "I do, Merlin. I know that you won't tell anyone about this, even though we've only just met. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone. I can be your friend if you want me to."

Arinya cursed inwardly for saying such foolish things. What would he think when she said things like that while they had only just met? Now he was going to think that there was something wrong with her.

"I'm grateful that you wanted to share the truth with me, Arinya. I really appreciate that," he eventually said, breaking the long silence between them. "I'm not going to tell this to anyone. Just between you and me, I trust you too. I think becoming friends will be a good thing."

His words made her smile. She felt relieved when he said that, as if an enormous weight fell from her shoulders. It felt good to be honest with someone, even though the two of them were still practically strangers.

"Right," Arinya said, once her throat didn't hurt anymore from holding back the tears. "I'm sure that we can talk about this another time. Right now you need to support Arthur in the best way that you can. Good luck."

With those words she exited the tent, feeling much better with herself. She had wanted to tell other people the truth about her, but she had always been afraid for what they would do when they would find out, so she would be silent.

It was late in the morning when most of the people out of town were gathered on the training ground where they had finished preparing the tournament. Arinya was seated between Guinevere and Morgana. The weather had gone rather chilly, and Arinya was wearing a black cloak over her clothes to keep herself warm while she sat still to watch the battles.

The people started to applaud and to cheer when the knights came marching into the arena. Arinya immediately spotted her brother between the knights, and the proud look on his face. She could tell how important this was for him, and how desperately he wanted to win this.

The knights stood in a line when the King paced before them. "Knights of the Realm, it is a great honor to introduce you to the tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors and, of course, to challenge the reigning champion – my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion and he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

Everyone started to clap as the knights bowed before the crowd, and then left the arena to prepare themselves for battle.

"I think that Arthur has a great chance of winning," Guinvere supplied after she had seen all the knights that took part in the tournament.

"I hope you're right, Gwen, but I cannot say for sure. Some knights surely look as if they can fight well. He should be careful," Arinya responded hesitantly.

"I don't think that he's going to win," Morgana stated grimly.

Over the years Arinya had seen Arthur grown into a skilled sword fighter, better than all the knights of Camelot. He fought bravely, and with honor. Yet she knew that their father was expecting a lot from him, and that he was under a lot of pressure.

Arthur had to participate into the first fight of the tournament. Arinya cheered with excitement when her brother put his helmet on, and her father was seated onto his throne. The two knights took their fighting positions. The battle had begun!

The two of them started to swing with their swords. The sounds of swords clashing against shields echoed across the field, making Arinya even more excited. The knight Arthur was fighting against was decent, but an easy opponent. It only took a few minutes before Arthur managed to knock him onto the ground.

Arinya rose from her chair and clapped happily, and noticed that Merlin was cheering in the exit as well. More fights started, and Arinya certainly was enjoying herself. The Knights who were participating in this tournament were certainly skilled, which resulted in amusing battles. In fact there was one knight that stood out against the others.

"Knight Valiant surely is skilled with a blade," Morgana said out loud by the time that the fights for the day had ended, obviously thinking the same thing. "Arthur is not going to win this tournament." With that Uther's ward walked away.

Morgana had always been different than her. She never cared what other people thought about her, and wasn't afraid to stand up against Uther. Something Arinya was too afraid for. Yet she had always seen Morgana as her own sister.

"I still believe that Arthur has a great chance of winning," Guinevere said, causing Arinya to snap back into reality.

"Me too, Gwen," Arinya agreed with her. "I really like tournaments, but it's the reception that is the dull part. This year my father has decided that the winner of the tournament is allowed to escort Morgana to the feast. Let's hope for her sake that Arthur wins since she doesn't want him to win."

Guinevere chuckled amusingly at the thought. "I can already imagine the look on their faces when Arthur is escorting her to the feast."

It was around nightfall when the throne room was filled with people. Arinya was on the end of the line beside Morgana, as the knights that participated in the tournament stood in a line before them.

"I wish that this reception would end already," Arinya complained after she had just complimented more than ten knights, and was already done with this activity. She wanted to leave more than anything.

"It's not that bad," Morgana slightly disagreed with her. "This is a nice way to get introduced to the finest Knights of the Realm." Surely only she saw this as a wonderful opportunity.

"It is if you're interested in those sorts of things," the princess muttered under her breath as she extended her hand to one of the knights who placed a light kiss on it. She certainly didn't.

Before Guinevere or Morgana could respond to her knight Valiant was standing before the King. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, my lord," he introduced himself.

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style," Uther responded impressed.

"As my lord said, to lose is to be disgraced."

"I couldn't agree more," Uther said. Only he would agree with him."Knight Valiant, I would like to present the Lady Morgana. My ward."

Valiant stood before Morgana and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, while his gaze remained focused on her. "My lady."

"I saw you competing today," Morgana said with a smile on her lips.

"I saw you watching," Valiant responded, causing Arinya to press her lips together. "I understand that the tournament champion has the honor to escort milady to the feast."

"That is correct."

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament."

Arinya felt disgusted. Knight Valiant surely behaved like a slick, and she couldn't believe that Morgana was falling for it. She had expected her friend to be smarter than that, but apparently she was wrong.

The Princess smiled weakly at the Knight as he placed a kiss upon her hand. "Milady, you are fairer than I could ever imagine." Many thoughts rushed through her head, and she wished more than anything that he would stop touching her.

"You fought well today," Arinya quickly said, trying to ignore the compliment he had just given to her. Valiant gave one final nod with his head in gratitude before he walked over to the other knights. Arinya turned her head to face Guinevere and whispered, "Can you believe that guy? What a slimy freak."

Guinevere chuckled quietly in agreement. "He sure knows exactly what to say."

Arinya had to hold back her laughter, and saw that Arthur was now standing before Morgana, who spoke, "They all seem rather impressed by knight Valiant."

"They're not the only ones," Arthur responded gruffly.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Morgana teased him.

"I don't see that there's anything to be jealous of," he snapped back and made his way over to his younger sister who immediately wrapped her arms around him. "At least someone is proud of me."

"I'm always proud of you," Arinya told him honestly. "You fought amazing today, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are the reigning champion for a reason."

Arthur slowly let go off her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I wouldn't know what I would do without my biggest fan. You always know what to say to make me feel better, little sister. Thank you." With that he walked away to the other knights.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying?" Morgana asked once Arthur was out of hearing range. "I sure hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."

Arinya exchanged a look with Guinevere before she spoke, "I highly doubt that Arthur is going to lose this tournament. I have faith in my brother, and so should you."

Not wanting to talk more about the matter Arinya picked up the skirt of her dress and walked out the throne room, followed suit by Guinevere. She had more than enough for today.


	4. Chapter 4

TheWickedHeart: Thank you!

Psycho Mutt I really appreciate that. Thank you so much. I do hope that you like it ;)

* * *

**Chapter four**

Arinya woke up early the following morning. She rubbed the sleep out of her hazel eyes, and leaped onto her feet and made her way over to the mirror. It was still early, and she didn't want to bother Guinevere. She could easily get dressed herself.

She changed her white nightgown for a bright blue dress, with long white sleeves. Two strands of her red hair were braided onto the back of her head, and she placed a silver circlet on the top of her head.

Arinya looked at her own reflection one last time before she turned away from the view and walked out of her chamber. The sound of the door closing caused Guinevere to immediately rush to her side.

"Milady," she called out. "You're dressed? I had no idea that you were awake already. You look stunning."

"Thank you, Gwen," Arinya said gratefully. "I decided to give you some time off to spend with you father before the tournament starts. I could manage to dress myself for once."

"Are you sure that's alright?" Guinevere asked hesitantly. She didn't like the idea of not being needed. "I could help you anything else."

"I'm fine," she assured her. "I know that I've send you away yesterday, but I don't do it because I don't want you around. I do it because you've spend so much time looking after me, that you deserve some time for your own. Go now, and meet me here before the tournament starts."

Guinevere didn't say anything, but boomed with happiness as she turned around and walked away. Arinya waited until she was completely out of sight until she continued walking. It only took a couple of minutes until she exited the castle, and walked through the courtyard.

Arinya halted in her tracks when little children ran after her, begging her for stories. It was only just past dawn, which meant that there was plenty of time until her presence was required at the tournament. She settled on the courtyard steps, surrounded by the children, Arinya placed the young girl, Melitha, onto her lap.

"What story do you want to hear today?" she asked eying them curiously. "I've told you about the great battle a few days past."

"Can you tell us something about dragons?" one of the children asked with big eyes.

And so she did tell them everything about dragons, and how they were all killed years ago, and her father's battle against it. They were listening intently, and sometimes gasped when she mentioned something.

"Do you believe that dragons are evil creatures, Princess Arinya?" Melitha asked once she was finished with telling her story.

Arinya hesitated a second before she spoke, "I do not, my dear. I believe that dragons only fought back because humans started to attack them. Right now I must be going or I will be too late at the tournament."

The children didn't follow her through the courtyard this time, but remained seated on the stairs of the castle. Arinya was too busy with looking at them that she bumped into someone, and should've got knocked onto the ground with full force, but she felt two hands hold her tightly.

"Arinya, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. Arinya noticed how blue his eyes were. They have the color of a clear summer's day sky – so blue, and definitely captivating.

"I'm fine," she assured him. Since she was pressed against his chest, she was able to feel his strong and healthy heartbeat through his clothes. "I – uhm… wasn't paying attention to where I was going myself. I'm sorry, Merlin. Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm on my way to get Arthur's armor from the armory for today's battle," Merlin told her as he hastily let go off her. "I should get going now, or he will eat me for breakfast. First I need to find it. I keep forgetting where it is…"

Arinya licked her lips before she spoke, "Let me help you. I know where it is. Come on," she instructed and completely caught him by surprise when she grabbed him by his wrist, and pulled him along with her through the courtyard ignoring the gazes of the villagers of Camelot. She leaded him through the corridor of the castle, and into the armory. "Here we are."

The small room was filled with all sorts of armory from the participating knights in the tournament. Arthur's armor was placed upon a small table in the middle.

"Thank you," he said as he released himself, and made his way over to the table to fetch Arthur's armor. He was about to say something, but was brought to silence by a hissing sound.

"Who's there?" Arinya asked in astonishment as she followed Merlin through the armory as the hissing continued. The young warlock stopped causing Arinya to slightly bump into him when they sound of hissing came from a shield on the ground. She kneeled down beside him only to see one of the eyes of the snakes on the shield, blink.

She exchanged a look with Merlin only to confirm that they both hadn't imagined it. Merlin drew closer to the shield, and slowly reached out for it with his hand while Arinya was grasping his shoulder.

They both nearly jumped out their skin when a blade appeared before Merlin, which made them both stand up straight. Valiant was standing before them with his sword in his hand. "Can I help you with something, boy and Princess Arinya?"

"No," Arinya quickly answered, not wanting to look all mysterious and guilty. "We're all good. We've came her to fetch the armor of Prince Arthur."

Merlin didn't say anything, but made his way over to the table to grab the armor in his arms.

"Then you best be on your way," Valiant told them.

"Alright, yeah," Merlin muttered nervously as he walked towards the door, and nearly tripped over Valiant's foot. "No problem. Come on, Princess."

Arinya didn't say anything, but only gave the Knight an angry glare before she followed the sorcerer out of the armory. He was waiting for her in the hallway, but leaded her to a small hallway away from the curious eyes.

"There is something wrong about him," Arinya said as soon as she was certain that no one could hear them. "You and I both saw that snake on his shield blink." As soon as she had said it she realized how odd it sounded.

"We did," Merlin assured her feeling just as confused as she did. "But we cannot suspect anything yet. Maybe it was nothing. It is best that we remain cautious, because we don't know what he's hiding."

"Fair enough," she agreed with him and crossed her arms indifferently. "It would be wise to bring the armor to Arthur right away. He's probably waiting for you because the tournament starts soon. You've seen his temper yesterday." He didn't say anything, but just stared at her. "Hurry."

That was enough to break his staring. "Alright. I'll see you later then." With that he hastily ran away through the corridor of the castle. Arinya watched him until he was completely out of sight while she tried to regain her breath, and then walked away herself.

Arinya was to walk to her seat in the audience when she was gently grabbed by her wrist by her father. "My dear, I would highly appreciate it if you would sit down beside me today," he said.

"No problem, father," she responded uncertainly and sat down on the comfortable throne beside him. Uther was seated in the center and Arinya on the right with Guinevere, while Morgana was seated on the right side.

The people started to cheer as soon as Prince Arthur entered the field, and rose his helmet in the air. Everyone wanted the future King to win this tournament, which had made him their favorite.

The first battle of the day quickly started, and Arinya caught herself rooting for her brother whenever he managed to hit his opponent. It was a short battle which was easily won by Arthur, which made him go further in this tournament.

More battles started, and Arinya was enjoying herself once more. The battles were short, but certainly filled with excitement. The hairs in her neck stood up straight by the time that it was Valiant's turn, and she was hoping that he would lose this match.

Unfortunately that didn't happen. Valiant managed to win the match, by leaving knight Ewan unconscious on the ground. She couldn't help but feel as if something was terribly wrong.

It was only ten minutes after the fights of the day had ended that Arinya burst through the door of Gaius chamber. Here she found both Merlin and Gaius standing beside Knight Ewan who was lying on a wooden bench.

"How is he doing?" Arinya asked concerned as she rushed to their side.

"It is very odd," Gaius told them. "Take a look. See these two small wounds. They look like a snakebite." Gaius was right. There were to small bites in the knight's neck.

Arinya exchanged a brief look with Merlin who said, "How can he get bitten by a snake? He was injured in a swordfight."

"His symptoms are consistent with poisoning. Slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

"Is there anything that we can do to heal him?" Arinya asked.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll need to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote," Gaius told them as he stood up.

Merlin hesitated a second before he spoke, "What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die."

The words of the court physician struck Arinya like thunder and she immediately leaped onto her feet. The princess looked at the young warlock who was doing the exact same thing. "He was fighting against Valiant," she said.

"What's that?" Gaius asked while he was busy with looking after Ewan's wounds.

"Nothing," Merlin said and gestured for Arinya to follow him, which she did. The two of them rushed out of the chamber and through the corridor of the castle. "We have to be certain that Valiant is hiding something."

"How are we going to do that? By spying on him I presume?" she guessed indifferently. The thought of spying on a knight wasn't exactly taunting.

Merlin was about to say something, but pushed her behind the pillar when her heard footsteps approaching. Arinya was able to hear his soft and regular breathing while Valiant walked through the hall, carrying his shield in his hands.

By the time Valiant was out of reach he motioned for her to follow him. Arinya walked on the tip of her toes, not trying to make any sound on the solid ground. They walked towards Valiant's chamber, and Merlin slowly pulled open the door far enough so that they could see inside.

Arinya saw how Valiant grabbed a small mouse out of a box that stood on the table, and muttered, "Dinnertime." The Knight laughed with mischief as he sat down on a wooden chair before his shield with the mouse in his hands. Three snakes came alive out of the shield, and hungrily approached the mouse. He was using magic!

The young sorceress tightly grabbed Merlin's arm for comfort when the snakes tried to swallow the mouse in one bite. Clearly Merlin agreed that he had seen enough as well, and pulled Arinya along with him through the hall, knocking over something on the ground.

The two of them ran rapidly through the hallway, in the hope not to get caught. The breathing of Arinya grew heavier with each step. Merlin pulled her along with him behind the pillar, and motioned her to silence by covering her mouth behind his hand. This wasn't the time to get nervous.

They heard the footsteps of Valiant approach, and Arinya anxiously held her breath when Merlin pulled her to the other side of the pillar right in time before Valiant would see them. They both waited long enough until the knight turned around, and walked away.

"Did that just happen?" Arinya asked once she was certain that Valiant was gone. "Did those snakes on his shield just come alive? And better yet, did they eat that mouse?"

Merlin nodded faintly. "Valiant is using magic to summon the snakes during the battles. This is how Sir Ewan got the bite wounds. He got bitten by the snakes. There is no other explanation for it."

Arinya knew that he was right. Nothing else could explain how a knight got snakebites in his neck during combat. "What do we do now?"

"I'm going to tell Gaius what we've just found out. Maybe he can come up with a solution," Merlin suggested wisely.

"Sounds logical. Do you mind coming sharing new information with me once you've spoken to Gaius?"

"Not at all," he assured her.

"Thank you. I'll be waiting in my chambers then so no one will get suspicious," she replied, smiling sweetly. Arinya gave him one last glance before she turned around and walked away, leaving the young warlock behind in the empty hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

I've been busy rewriting all my chapters all evening with adding extra things to it to make the chapters bigger ;)

Female whovian  Aw thank you so much.   


Psycho Mutt Thank. I'm happy that you like it ;)

TheWickedHeart Thanks.

**Disclaimer. **I don't own Merlin. BBC does. I only own Arinya.

* * *

**Chapter five**

"You may open your eyes now." A voice ordered. Arinya opened one of her hazel eyes and saw a white steed standing in the last box in the stables.

While the princess had been waiting for any news from Merlin her father had asked for her presence in the stables, telling her that he wanted to show her something.

"He's beautiful, father. Where did you find him?" Arinya muttered stroking the horse's nose.

Uther gave his daughter a warm smile, seeing the happiness gleaming in her eyes. "This steed was bred by the finest breeders in the kingdom. He's quite stubborn with a spirit like a flame. He reminded me of you."

She chuckled when the horse snorted. "I'm afraid that he disagrees with you. Do you plan to ride him yourself, Sire?"

"No." He placed a hand upon her shoulder. "I want you to have him. I want you to train him. The bond between a horse and its rider is a strong one. It takes ages to create, but it lasts a life time." When her mouth fell open in bewilderment he laughed. "You need to think of a name for him."

The horse threw his neck in the air when she patted it, and observed him. "Faenaur," she eventually said, breaking the silence. "His name shall be Faenaur."

"Excellent," Uther assured her. "It's a name worth of such a wonderful horse."

She surprised her father by pulling him into a tight embrace. He hesitated for a second until he returned the hug. "I don't know how I can thank you father," she muttered while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"By enjoying every second that the two of you can spend together," Uther suggested, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You're already a great rider, and I'm positive that he shall be of much use to you."

Uther whispered an 'I love you' before he exited the stables, leaving his daughter alone with her new horse.

Faenaur took a step back when Arinya stepped into the box of the horse. Slowly, she raised her hand towards his nose, showing him that he could trust her. She let him sniff her hand for an unknown while until he eventually pushed his nose against the palm of her hand.

A smile spread across her face when she started to stroke the steeds pink nose, who neighed quietly. The bond between the two of them was already developing. From all the presents that she had gotten in her life this surely was the most beautiful.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Arinya asked, looking the horse directly in his eyes. He snorted in return, pressing his nose against her side. "I believe that means yes." The princess laughed with content while she started to saddle the horse. Apparently he was already used to the feeling of a saddle on his back, and didn't flinch when she placed it there.

She held Faenaur's reins when she exited the stables. The horse followed her placidly. When she reached the courtyard she mounted the steed smoothly. He didn't give any sign of protest, but huffed.

Arinya nudged him forwards and Faenaur took off into a brisk canter. They rode through the gate of Camelot and entered the nearby forest. For a while the two of them road between the large trees getting to know one another better.

They had reached a clearing in the middle of the forest and Arinya dismounted Faenaur. She sat down on a large rock while the horse slowly made his way over to her. When she fished an apple out of her satchel the horse pulled up its lips.

"It's for you," she assured him calmly. He stared at her for a moment until he carefully took the apple out of her hand, and started to much it. Arinya couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. Never did she dare to dream that her father would give her something this wonderful.

She ate an apple herself as she listened to the birds that were nestling in the trees. Faenaur started to graze the long grass. Together the two of them sat there for a long time.

When night was falling over the forest Arinya decided that it was time to head back before her father would send out a patrol to find her. They rode hastily between the trees until they eventually reached the courtyard of Camelot.

Arinya guided Faenaur back towards the stable where she placed him in his own box. She took off his saddle and reins, and then decided to brush his coat so that it wouldn't get dirty.

While she was busy she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear someone approaching. At the sound of someone talking behind her she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Who is that?"

Arinya turned around she sighed. "Merlin," she gasped relieved. "You startled me. This here is Faenaur. He is a gift from my father."

The servant looked at the white steed. "He's beautiful. Did Uther honestly give you a horse?"

"Well apparently I've been behaving well recently," the princess laughed. "What did Gaius say?"

She had completely forgotten about the whole situation with Valiant and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about that.

"He told me that Uther was never going to believe me if I didn't have any prove. The word of a knight is of more value than that of a servant," Merlin sulked sadly.

Arinya sighed, knowing that Gaius was right. Her father was never going to believe them as long as they didn't have any prove. "I'm sorry. I wish that there was something I could do. My father is not going to listen to me if I can't prove what we've seen."

Merlin smiled faintly at her. "There is no need to worry. I'm sure that we can come up with something that will prove to everyone that Valiant is using magic."

The third day of the tournament was about to start when Arinya was seated beside the King and Guinevere. This morning her servant had braided her hair thoroughly, which had taken hours to accomplish while they chatted about ordinary things like they always did. The princess was wearing a silk green dress, with long sleeves and with a golden belt, and the same silver circlet she was wearing the previous day.

Arthur was the first to fight against a tall knight who looked strong and muscular, making her brother look slim. The knight appeared to be a worthy opponent, but turned out to have a weakness. He was slow… something Arthur took as an advantage.

The prince eventually managed to strike the knight down with a firm blow with his shield, claiming victory. Everyone started to cheer as Arthur took in the applause.

"He is doing well," Guinevere said impressed, clapping enthusiastically.

"Indeed he is," Arinya agreed with her, a big smile touching her lips. "All that's left now is winning the final. I believe that he can do this. We must have faith."

The next match was that of Valiant against another knight. Arinya held her breath as she watched with mixed feelings how Valiant defeated his opponent with a swing from his sword and not with his magic.

"Arthur is fighting Valiant in the final," Arinya gasped in astonishment while the Knight that Valiant had just defeated got carried off the field. He was dead.

The eyes of her servant widened. "That man sure fights aggressively," Guinevere responded with a concerned look. "I do hope that Arthur will be able to defeat him."

Arinya met her gaze, giving a faint smile. "I hope so as well, Gwen." She jumped up from her seat and everyone looked at her. "Excuse me."

Ignoring their confused looks the princess rushed passed them and left the tournament ground. She walked through the long corridor of doors for several minutes with a steady pace until she reached the room of the court physician.

Here she found Merlin sitting on a chair beside Ewan, who was still lying on the wooden cot. A few candles were the only light in the room as Arinya made her way over to them.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned as she stood beside him, looking down at Ewan who hasn't made any progress since the previous day.

Before Merlin could say something Gaius entered the chamber and walked towards them. "Look. What I said yesterday: Uther really wouldn't really listen to you, or me, or Arinya. But you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"Then what do you expect that we do? There isn't any prove," Arinya slightly objected.

"If we can cure Ewan he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight," Gaius suggested wisely. Arinya knew that the court physician was right. Over the years she had grown used to the stubbornness of her father, and was aware how important the opinions of the knights were to him. "But how do we get the antidote? Well that's another matter."

Merlin exchanged a look with Arinya to see if she was thinking the same thing, which she obviously was. If they wanted to stop Valiant this was the only thing that they could do. The young warlock leaped onto his feet and rushed out of the chamber followed by the witch.

The two of them made their way through the corridors in silence, until they reached the chamber of Valiant. "We should have plenty of time," Arinya informed him. "Valiant is currently at the reception which I'm not attending, but should be. Anyway he won't be here for a while."

"Excellent," Merlin said relieved as he made his way over to the door, and found out that it was locked. He placed his hand before the door and whispered, "_Aliese."_

Arinya was admiring the way that he had managed to unlock the door, but was interrupted when he pulled her along with her into the chamber, closing the door behind her. "Here." She handed him a sword while she grabbed one for herself.

"Thanks," Merlin responded as he extended the sword towards the shield, but nothing happened. It looked like any ordinary shield with a design of a household. Merlin kneeled before the shield was he thoroughly tried to figure how to release the snakes.

Someone was trying to open the door. Arinya immediately casted a spell upon the door to keep it locked while she held the sword tightly in her hands. She hoped that all those long hours practicing her sword fighting would pay off.

The sound of footsteps faded away and Arinya turned to face the shield when she heard the same familiar hissing as she did yesterday. One of the snakes had freed himself out of the shield and was getting closer to Merlin.

Before Arinya could step in front of him, Merlin swung with the sword and chopped the snakes head straight off. Immediately the other snakes freed themselves out of the shield, but Arinya quickly grabbed the snakes head off the ground and pulled Merlin along with her out of the chamber. They had done it!

"Very impressive," she whispered as they were running through the corridor. "I had no idea that you knew how to hold a sword. You're surprising me every time."

She heard him laughing quietly beside her. "I had no idea that I could do that myself. I guess Arthur's training did work," he said sarcastically.

The two of them made it back to Gaius chamber in only a couple of minutes. "Where did you two go if I might ask?" the court physician asked perplexed. "I was talking to you, and then you two just left without saying a word."

"We went to get this," Arinya said, trying to regain her breath. She handed him the snake's head. "It came alive out of Valiant's shield. Merlin managed to chop its head off. You can use it to make an antidote for Ewan."

Gaius looked astonished while he examined the head for a brief moment. "Unbelievable," he muttered while walking over towards the table where he started to take the venom out of the snake's fangs, and poured it into a small bottle. "I'm going to start preparing the antidote."

"I'm going to tell Arthur," Merlin stated, heading towards the door.

"You're going to need this," Gaius added, handing him the snake's head. "And what you two did out there was very brave." The court physician turned around to continue with preparing the antidote.

Merlin watched him for a second before he turned around but was halted by Arinya's clear voice. "Wait." The young warlock turned around to face her with confusion written in his summer blue eyes. "You're going to need me if you hope to convince Arthur. I know him better than anyone else and he might believe me."

Arinya didn't give him any time to consider her option, but walked straight past him out of the door. It took a couple of seconds before he followed suit.

"He?" Arthur asked in astonishment by the time that Arinya was done with telling her brother everything that had happened to them in the last few days. "He chopped its head off?"

The princess crossed her arms, making a little plop with her lips. "Do you honestly think that I would storm into your room like this to tell you a lie? I thought that you knew me better than this, Archie."

At the mention of his nickname she saw him narrow his eyes.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant," Merlin explained. "You can talk to Gaius. You can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him. If he didn't cheat he would lose."

Arthur didn't sound too impressed with that the two sorceress had discovered. "Valiant wouldn't dare to use magic in Camelot."

"I highly doubt that," Arinya disagreed, meeting his gaze. "Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one in the audience could've seen the snake bit him. That's the only way how that creep was able to get away with it."

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean that he's cheating," Arthur continued, standing up. He didn't want to believe that someone was using magic to hurt innocent people.

Merlin sighed tiredly. "Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan is conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you! Look at it!" Merlin showed him the snake's head and Arthur made his way over to him to observe it. "Have you ever seen snakes like this in Camelot? I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Neither would I," Arinya added, reassuringly placing her hand upon his shoulder. "I'm your sister and I've never lied to you in my life." Arthur shot her a look. "Well, maybe I did once… twice. It doesn't matter. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't trying to warn you for what could happen if we don't stop Valiant from using magic."

The prince of Camelot hesitated for a moment while he tried to let all the fresh information sink. It sure was a lot to proses. "I want you two to swear that what you're telling me is true."

"Upon my life, brother," Arinya easily swore, letting go off his shoulder. The thought Arthur getting hurt was too painful, and she wanted to do anything that she could to prevent it. She couldn't risk losing him because he was too stubborn to believe it, even though that what they said sounded foolish.

"I swear it's true," Merlin added honestly, standing beside the witch. They both waited patiently for a respond.

Arthur inhaled deeply before he spoke. "Then I will believe you two." Arinya quickly exchanged a look with Merlin who was looking just as proud as she was. They had convinced him of the truth. All that waited now was the rest of Camelot.

It had taken nearly an hour for Arthur and Arinya to completely arrange the Royal Court to get here. The throne room was filled with all sorts of important people, and Knight Valiant was being escorted by some guards. The King was the last to enter the room.

"Why did you summon the court?" Uther asked gruffly, obviously not pleased with this sudden decision.

Arthur looked at Arinya for a brief second before he spoke, "We believe that knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament."

Silence found its way into the throne room while everyone was looking to one another. "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" Uther demanded to know.

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic," Valiant responded, playing innocent. "Do your children have any evidence to support these outrages accusations?"

"We do," Arinya interfered, not wanting her brother to stand completely alone against this slimy man. The princess motioned Merlin to give the snakes head to the King who examined thoroughly. He wouldn't be able to recognize the snake.

He observed it for a moment. "Let me see this shield," Uther commanded, once he wasn't fully convinced. Valiant didn't hesitated and handed it to the King.

Arinya was standing too far away and wasn't able to hear what Merlin whispered to Arthur, but the prince unsheathed his sword. "Be careful, My Lord," he warned earning some stern glanced in return. Clearly his support wasn't appreciated.

Uther ignored the warning and stroke the shield to see if he could find anything ordinary. Merlin made his way over to Gaius who had just entered the throne room with some news.

"As you can see My Lord, it's just a normal shield," Valiant told him.

Arinya clenched her hands into fists. "Of course he would say that. He's not going to let anyone see them coming alive by using magic," she objected stubbornly. Her hatred for this man was growing with every second and she wanted nothing more than to see him getting paid for what he had done.

"Well how I am to know that what you say is true?" Uther asked her, still not believing a word that they had said.

"Because it is true," Arinya spat out. "We have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes on the shield. The venom made him grievously ill, however he was received an antidote. I'm sure that he will confirm that knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?" Uther asked, starting to sound a little suspicious.

Arinya turned around to face Gaius. "He should be here…" Arthur muttered, but stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Gaius discussing something with Merlin and made his way over to them followed by Arinya.

"Where is knight Ewan?" she asked immediately.

Merlin swallowed loudly. "He's dead." Arinya cursed inwardly. This meant that they were left without a witness. Her father was never going to believe them now.

"I'm waiting," Uther said impatiently, getting tired of this nonsense.

Arthur's eyes lingered across the room and slowly paced forwards. "I'm afraid the witness is dead," he stated grimly.

"So you two have no proof to support these allegations?" Uther wondered as he stepped forwards to his children. "Have either of you seen Valiant using magic?"

"… no," Arthur admitted truthfully. "I didn't, but my servant fought…"

"Your servant? You make these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther spat out indifferently.

Arinya wanted to tell the truth and what she had seen, but there was no way that she could come between them. She was certain that Arthur didn't tell them about her because he was protecting her from his rage.

"I believe he's telling the truth," Arthur continued standing up for Merlin.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant interrupted.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin told them as he hastily made his way to Arthur.

"How dare you interrupt! Guards!" Uther roared nearly fuming with anger.

The guards came forward to seize Merlin and to drag him out of the throne room.

"Father, please," Arinya pleaded, coming between them. "Listen to me. Merlin isn't the only one who has seen the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive. I was there with him. He was feeding them a mouse, which one of them swallowed easily. He is using magic, he's only too frightened to admit the truth like the coward he is."

Silence found its way to the throne room again. Never before had she stood up against her father like that, but this time she didn't have another choice. The thought of Merlin getting thrown into the dungeons for nothing was something she didn't want to think about.

"How dare you speak on such a tone to a knight like that," Uther said with disbelieve after a long moment of silence, looking cross at his daughter. Arinya wondered if he was angry enough to take Faenaur away from her.

"I'm sure that they were both merely mistaking," Valiant interfered. "I wouldn't want either of them punished on my account."

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves," the King explained. "With gallantry and honor." Arinya dramatically rolled with her eyes.

"My lord, if your son made these accusations together with the princess, because he's too afraid to fight me then I will graciously accept his withdrawal," Valiant continued.

Arinya was to open her mouth to protest, but was silenced by an angry glare from her father. "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No!" Arthur stated simply.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against knight Valiant. Please accept my apology," Arthur humbly said as he sheathed his sword.

"I accept it," Valiant replied.

Arinya couldn't believe what just had happened. They almost had won, which had meant that Valiant would be sentenced to death, if it wasn't because their witness had passed away. _So close._

"Arinya," Uther gruffly said, causing his daughter to face him again. "It would be wise if you would apologize to Valiant as well for speaking on such tone."

She wanted to object, but after seeing the waiting faces in the room she realized that she didn't have another choice. "I want to apologize for my behavior and I do hope that you accept it." The words hurt her throat when Arinya had said them.

"I accept it," Valiant repeated, but this time she could see a look of amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying this victory.

"I believed you two. I trusted you, and you made me look like a complete fool," Arthur said to them as soon as they were inside his chamber. The prince was leaning against the table.

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan…" Merlin sulked.

Arthur turned his head to face his manservant. "Didn't go to plan?" he roared as he stood up. "My father and the entire Royal Court think I'm a coward! You two humiliated me!"

"That's not entirely true," Arinya placidly interrupted. She was seated on the edge of his bed, staring out of the window. "Everything was going according to plan if Ewan hadn't died. I'm sure Valiant is behind this. He's getting rid of all the evidence that point to him as being guilty. He's outplaying us."

"We can still expose Valiant," Merlin suggested as he walked after Arthur.

Arthur took a deep breath before he spoke, "I no longer require your services."

Arinya felt an anxiety growing inside her stomach. "Are you being serious?" she asked in astonishment. "You cannot sack him. We all know that Merlin has done nothing but telling you the truth. You need him."

"I need a servant I can trust," Arthur said indifferently.

"You _can_ trust me," Merlin protested, proving the prince of his innocence.

"And look where it got me this time. _Get out of my sight_!" he snapped with anger.

Merlin gazed at him for a few seconds before he stormed out of the room.

Arinya hands trilled of anger. "I do hope that you're satisfied with yourself. I cannot believe that you sacked Merlin because he was being completely honest with you. I understand why you're upset. Surely I do," she soothed placidly. "That doesn't justify to blame it all on someone who wouldn't even harm a fly. You're making a mistake here."

With that the princess rushed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

With every passing chapter Arinya's involvement in the story is going to be bigger :) I'm doing my best to give her a big part in it every time.

Female whovian Thanks :D

TheWickedHeart Well thank you

* * *

**Chapter six**

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," Arinya apologized truthfully. After looking around the castle for nearly an hour she had found the young warlock wandering across the courtyard. "I wish that there was anything that I could do make Arthur change his mind, I would –"

She was interrupted by his gentleness in his voice. "There is no need to feel sorry. It's not your fault. You did all that you could to help me convince everyone, and for that I am grateful. Arthur would've never believed me in the first place if it weren't for you."

Arinya smiled faintly. "That may be so, but I'm also the reason why he sacked you. I'm certain that Valiant got suspicious when you chopped off a snake's head and then decided to kill Ewan himself so that there wouldn't be a witness to confirm it."

Merlin didn't respond immediately, but continued to pace for a short moment until his blue eyes brightened up. "Do you mind following me?" he asked without telling her anything.

"Where are we going?" Arinya wondered as she followed him across the courtyard. Over the week that she had got to know Merlin she had realized how much she trusted him already, without knowing much about him personally. The fact that they were both possessed magic and had to hide in the shadow was the reason why Arinya felt so connected to him. She wanted to help him, like he wanted to help her.

"You'll see," Merlin responded mysteriously, not giving away anything. He leaded her inside the castle and through the empty corridors until they reached the dungeon. Arinya watched with fascination how he used a spell to distract the guards, and easily snuck passed them with her right behind him.

Merlin grabbed a torch to lighten up the dark place around them as he walked through the cave. "Why are we going to the dungeon where my father is keeping the Great Dragon?" Arinya asked as she had figured out where they were going to. Never before had she stepped a foot in the dungeon, only because her father had warned her about the wrath of the dragon.

"Because he might be able to help us," Merlin replied. "I've been here before to talk to him, and he had told me that it was my destiny to protect Arthur. He may have an idea how to stop Valiant."

Arinya had heard plenty of stories about the dragon that had been imprisoned under the castle for over twenty years now. Never before had she heard someone telling that the dragon would give advice.

The path ended and leaded them to a large cliff in the middle of the cave. Merlin was searching at every sight in the hope to find the beast. "Where are you?" There came no respond. "I just came to tell; that whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is that you think I'm supposed to do. You _got _the wrong person. That's it. Good bye."

Arinya was sharing the same disappointment as Merlin was, but did her best not to show him. He gestured her back out of the cave when she heard an unfamiliar voice talking, which caused the hairs in her neck to stand up straight.

"If only it was so easy to escape ones destiny."

The sound of chains ringing echoed through the cave as a dragon landed before them on a large boulder. The dragon was bigger than Arinya imagined it would be, and even more mighty.

"Princess Arinya," the Great Dragon greeted. "I was already wondering when you would show up here."

Arinya blinked a few time making sure that it wasn't all a dream. "How do you know me?" she stammered puzzled.

"I've heard plenty about the daughter of Uther and the young witch of Camelot. Your destiny is intertwined with that of Merlin. You were given your powers for a reason. You are both chosen to protect Arthur from any harm that can come to him, so that he can become the One and Future King of Camelot," the Great Dragon explained to her.

"How can I protect someone who hates me?" Merlin interfered.

"A piece cannot truly hate that what makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that."

"Ah great," Merlin mocked. "Just what I needed. Another riddle."

"Yours and Arthur's path lie together, that is but the truth. Young Arinya is just of as much importance as you are. Together only you can prevent the downfall of Camelot, and bring magic back to this kingdom," the Great Dragon supplied wisely.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Merlin asked.

"You know, young warlock, this isn't the end. It is the beginning. You and Arinya will find a way." With that the dragon flew back to the edge it was lying on before it had appeared.

Arinya didn't know what to say, but only stared how the mighty creature disappeared. "Just give us a straight answer," Merlin complained, already growing tired of the way this dragon communicated, but didn't get a respond. "Come on, Arinya."

Nearly an hour had passed since their encounter with the Great Dragon and Arinya was still letting all the fresh information sink. Her head was pounding as the words of the Great Dragon kept repeating themselves. Often had she wondered if there was a reason that she was different than anyone else, but she had never thought that it had something to do with protecting her brother.

The two of them were seated on the steps outside of the castle while the sun shined brightly in the morning sky. Birds were whistling and children were laughing on the streets. At all it seemed like a wonderful day.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked concerned when the silence was driving him insane.

"It's just a lot to process," Arinya told him. "I had no idea that I was given powers because it would be my destiny to make sure that Arthur would become the King of Camelot. Nevertheless that I would share that faith with someone else."

"Well at least we're together in this," Merlin said hopeful while his gaze lingered to a statue of a dog a couple of meters away from them. "That's it…" he whispered and leaped onto his feet to rush over to the statue.

"What? Where are you going?" Arinya asked blankly as she followed him.

Merlin used all his strength as he tried to lift the statue from its plateau. "Is there any way that we can get a wheelbarrow?"

It had taken them nearly ten minutes to reach the chamber of the court physician. Merlin was carrying the wheelbarrow, which Arinya had arranged by asking one of the guards, with the statue of the dog in it.

"What are you two doing with that?" Gaius asked after he had seen the weird sight.

"We're going to try to let everyone see the snakes for themselves," Arinya told him and faced the court physician who looked rather impressed with the idea. Merlin smiled at him like a little child.

Arinya assisted with lifting the statue up the small stairs that leaded to the chamber of Arthur's sacked manservant. They placed it in front of the bed. Merlin shove a plank out of the floor to grab his spell book and then sat down beside Arinya as he fluttered through the pages.

"I had no idea that spell book could be so fascinating," she muttered in astonishment as she peered over his shoulder at the pages.

"I've spend hours reading through it," Merlin told her with a grin plastered on his lips. "You can have it if you want to. I can ask Gaius –"

"No, I can't," Arinya humbly declined. "This book is yours and belongs to only you. Besides I cannot possibly hide a spell book in my chamber where people can walk in and out unattended. It would be surety for me to end up in the fire."

"Alright, but only on one condition," Merlin responded.

Arinya cocked one of her eyebrows as she sat up straight. "And what may that be?"

"That you spend as much time with me as possible while we learn these spells together," he said with a warm smile that spread the warmth inside her chest which she hadn't felt in a very long time. She was surprised that someone she barely knew was willing to spent time with her_. _"You've heard the Great Dragon. We are supposed to be doing this together and I don't wish to do this with anyone else."

It took a few seconds before Arinya answered, and she smiled kindly. "You sure are a flirt, Merlin. I will do my absolute best to make it work. You have my word, but first we need to find out how to make the snakes come alive. I suppose that it's going to be an animation spell," Arinya suggested wisely.

Merlin's eyes lightened up as he stopped fluttering through the book, and opened it before them. His finger flew across the page as he sat up straight, allowing Arinya to peer over his shoulder to see what he was pointing to. "_Berbay odothay arisan quicken_," she read from the page hoping that she had pronounced it right. This was after all the first time that she had ever read a spell book or a spell out loud.

"That's it," Merlin agreed with her as he focused on the statue in the middle of his chamber, and articulated clearly as he said the spell towards the statue. A few seconds he waited until he realized that nothing had happened, and that he tried it again.

Together they both tried to pronounce the spell on all sorts of different tones in the hope that one of them would finally found the right way to say it. Hours passed and it was already after nightfall by the time that Arinya was yawning uncontrollably as she watched Merlin continuing to try and figure it out.

"Try and get some sleep," Arinya after more hours had flown by. It was the middle of the night and she was able to hear Gaius steady snoring coming from the room beside them. "You're going to pass out eventually if you keep going like this. And I want to prevent you from an ugly bump."

Merlin turned to face her as he sat down her on his bed. His summer blue eyes met hers. In the dim light of the candle she was able to see a spark in his eyes. "I just want it to work out. We cannot let Valiant get away with this," he sulked.

"You will find a way," she soothed. "I'm sure of it."

Merlin spent at least another half hour trying to pronounce the spell right to make it work while Arinya watched him. Eventually her eyes fell shut and she slowly fell forwards onto his lap as sleep caught up with her.

Merlin gently brushed a strand of her brown hair out of her face and observed her face. The shadows of the flames were dancing on the porcelain skin of her face, making her look even fairer. She looked so peaceful, as if all the troubles had disappeared.

He sat there until he eventually fell asleep himself.

The next morning Arinya woke up when she felt someone stirring beside her. She couldn't remember falling asleep beside someone. Slowly, she opened one of her hazel eyes, and tried to adjust to the light in the room and realized that this wasn't her chamber.

This was Merlin's room.

Arinya felt her entire body stiffen as she saw that she was lying with her head on Merlin's chest, who was still fast asleep according to his regular breathing, holding her tightly. Without wanting to wake him up, Arinya gently tried to free herself from his tight grasp.

It had worked and she walked out of the room on the tip of her toes, and shot one final glare at Merlin who didn't even seem to have moved, before she entered the other chamber. He did look peaceful when he slept. Gaius was seated at the table and was busy with mixing some potions together. He looked up from it when he saw the Princess standing before her.

"Arinya," he gasped perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

Arinya smiled faintly as she nervously fiddled with her mother's necklace. "I uhm… I was here last night to work on the spell with Merlin, which didn't work out unfortunately. Anyway I fell asleep and just woke up. I decided to get back to my chamber before anyone misses me. Good bye, Gaius."

Before the court physician could respond the princess had already walked out of the chamber, making as little sound as possible. Her heart was pounding hysterically and she hoped that she wouldn't bump into someone on her way back to her chamber.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side and she bumped into Arthur before her chamber door. "Inya," he muttered astonished as she saw who it was that had nearly knocked him over. "What happened? You look as if you didn't sleep in your bed last night."

"I was having some trouble with falling asleep last night," Arinya lied flatly feeling guilty as soon as the words rolled over her lips. She realized that she was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and that her hair looked like a disaster. "I decided to go on a walk through the forest in the hope to clear my mind."

Arthur seemed to believe her words. He was already wearing his armor for the final. "I'm sorry to hear that, dear sister. I hope that you feel better now. I was on my way to the training ground to prepare myself for the final…"

His eyes met hers. "I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday. I wish you all the luck in the world," Arinya said truthfully as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "No matter what happens, I am proud of you. Do remember that."

Arthur didn't hesitate for a second, and returned her embrace. "I will never forget it," he promised her hopefully. "Your support means more to me than words can express."

Arinya always felt better whenever she would hug her brother. Over the years that had become a habit of both of them, which never went away. For that she was most grateful.

"Good luck, Arthur," she said with a whisper as she slowly let go off him. "I must get dressed. I will be there in time to cheer for you." With those words the young witch turned around, walked into her chamber and closed the door behind her.

With Guinevere's absence she decided to get dressed into something easy because she wasn't in the mood to put much effort in her outfit. She picked out a sky blue dress with short sleeves and a golden belt. She weaved her hair into a simple braid to the right side, and placed a silver flower circlet on the top of her head.

Arinya picked a silver cloak from a chair and hurried out of her chamber. She was heading towards the exit of the castle when she saw Guinevere walking towards her. "Where were you? When I came to your chamber I found your bed to be empty, and not to be slept in. What happened?"

Lying to Guinevere was impossible, because she was able to see straight through it. "I was helping Merlin with thinking of a way to expose Valiant, when I fell asleep on Gaius' cot. I woke up briefly ago and hurried back here, in the hope that no one would find out, but apparently I'm too late," she said, speaking only half of the truth.

Guinevere met her gaze, and exhaled deeply before she spoke. "Well, I'm relieved to see that you're doing well. We should get the tournament before people are going wonder where you are. Especially your father."

"You're right," Arinya agreed, hooking her arm with that of her servant. "We don't want people to wait for us, now do we? In the meantime you can tell me everything that I've missed."

It had gone rather chilly by the time that Arinya was seated beside her father and Guinevere. She was keeping herself warm inside her silver cloak, not wanting to spend the entire final shivering like a frightened rat.

With every passing minute the princess noticed that she grew more anxious. There still wasn't any sign of Merlin and the hope to stop Valiant from using magic was shrinking. Maybe she could try to use the animation spell herself, doing her best not to draw any attention to her. It would damper today's feast if she would get caught using magic by the King.

"Are you alright?" Guinevere asked concerned. "You look troubled."

Arinya turned to face her friend and smiled weakly. "I'm just worried about what Valiant can do, and I fear the worst for Arthur," she admitted truthfully, not liking the feeling of being so vulnerable. Yet she had always showed that side of herself to her.

Guinevere grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm sure that Arthur is going to be alright. He couldn't ask for a bigger support than you. He's in good hands," she assured, giving her a warm smile.

The friendship with her servant was very important to her, and Arinya valued her company enormously. Sometimes she needed the reassuring words of her friend to be able to make it through the day.

"Thank you, Gwen. I don't know what I would do without you," she said gratefully. Her eyes lingered to the side when she saw Morgana, who gave her a smile in return.

Arinya return the smile and focused her attention to Valiant entering the arena, carrying his shield in his hands. A feeling of suspicion washed through Arinya, who immediately got alert.

It didn't take long for Arthur to enter the arena, wearing the hood of his chainmail on his head. She could see the concern in his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't give attention to it. He needed to be strong. Especially now.

The fight started after the knights had put on their helmets and had taken their battle positions. They both started to swing with their swords like maniacs, trying to prove everyone of what they were worth.

Arinya was fidgeting with her fingers as she watched to battle bellow her. Never before had she been this nervous, and wanted something to do about it. Yet she had no idea what to do because the spell didn't work for her.

A few minutes past like this while she was sitting on the edge of the chair observing the moves of the knights until she felt a strong presence. It took her less than a second to figure out who it was. Merlin.

Just as she had predicted Merlin was standing in the exit of the arena. Their gazes met briefly which brought a smile upon Arinya's lips. Seeing him here surely gave her some hope.

The fight went on, and Arthur managed to swing the helmet of Valiant's head and took his own helmet off himself. The crowd exploded with excitement. Before Arinya could blink with her eyes Valiant had knocked Arthur on the ground and was striking with his sword to him, but Arthur was fast enough to dodge the attack.

He was standing on his feet again, and the battle continued. Arinya was able to see Merlin extending his hand, and hearing him say; "_Berbay odothay arisan quicken."_ As if he was standing right beside her.

The snakes on Valiant's shield came alive and everyone rose from their chair. There was no way that someone could believe in his innocent anymore.

"He's using magic!" She heard her father gasp in astonishment beside her. "You were indeed telling the truth."

Unfortunately Arthur was unarmed when Valiant gave the snakes the command to kill him. Morgana was the fastest to think, and threw a sword to him. Arthur easily beheaded the snakes, and managed to stab the blade in Valian't stomach in one smooth motion. He was dead.

Of course Arinya was proud of what Arthur had accomplished, but even prouder of what Merlin had done. He had saved Arthur's life… just like he was meant to.

Arinya was still wearing the same clothes as she had done that morning when she walked through the banquet hall that was filled with guest for the feast, but had replaced the circlet she was wearing into a golden crown that she had inherited for being the princess of Camlot. The only times when she was supposed to be wearing it, was when there were some royal accessions.

"My honorable guest," Uther said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "I give you Prince Arthur, your champion."

Everyone in the room started to clap as Arthur entered the throne room wearing a golden crown similar to hers, with the armor he was wearing during the tournament.

He walked to Morgana, who had the privilege to be escorted by him because he had one, and hooked arms with her. Together they walked through the room sharing smiles with everyone that came to celebrate with him.

As he walked Arinya made her way over to Merlin who was standing beside the court physician. "Merlin. Gaius," she greeted and bowed her head slightly to them. "I wanted to thank you with what you've done today. What you did was surely admirable."

Merlin cheeks flushed crimson making him look even more adorable than he already did. "I uhm – thank you. I've spend a little while practicing while you were gone, and eventually had a dog sitting in my room. It was very odd. Anyway I came to the arena as fast as I could."

"Well, you came there precisely on time. I'm grateful for that. And I was wondering if you wanted to teach me what you've discovered while I was gone."

He nodded nervously. "Sure. No problem. You're welcome to come by whenever."

Just like that Arthur walked over to them. "Can you believe Morgana? She said she saved me," he muttered with disbelieve. "Like I needed saving."

Arinya's gaze hastily met that of Merlin before she spoke, "Well you did needed saving. Lucky enough Morgana thought fast when she handed you the sword. You're just too stubborn to admit that," she responded with a sheepish grin. "No worries. You did fight amazing today. I'm proud of you."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, knitted his eyebrows together and slightly pouted his lips before he burst into laughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Luckily enough I love my sister enough not to listen to her when she speaks rubbish," he teased back while Arinya dramatically rolled with her eyes in return. He then turned to face Merlin. "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."

Merlin's face lightened up and he smiled, which quickly faded. "Well don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and we'll call it even," he suggested amusingly.

"Eh – I can't really be seen buying drinks for my servant," he slightly protested. Did this mean he got his job back?

Apparently Merlin thought the same thing. "Your servant? You sacked me."

"Now I'm rehiring you," Arthur simply answered shrugging with his shoulders. Both Merlin and Arinya smiled with content. Everything was turning out alright after all. "My chamber is a mess, my clothes need washing, my armor needs repairing, my boots need cleaning, my dog's needs exercise, my bed needs changing, and someone needs to muck out my stables."

Arinya slapped her brother on the back off his head. "And you need to stop bossing around, and buy him a drink to make up for your mistakes," she told him. Arthur stared at her as if he has just seen water burning before his eyes. "Now."

It worked and the prince of Camelot hastily maneuvered his way across the room to get a drink. Merlin watched him for a second before his gaze met hers. "Wow. I guess that I need to say thank you."

Arinya made a face at him. "He may have won the tournament, and you may be the hero of the day while you get no credit for it, but I'm still the one that he listens to. So I guess that kind of makes it my day doesn't it?" she explained to him until they both burst into laughter.


End file.
